narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Delta
is an "Inner" from the organisation Kara. Personality Delta has a short temper, which makes her destructive at times, such as kicking a table that her leader was eating at to vent her frustrations. She is very focused on missions, getting visibly irritated when they are not completed within the expected timeframe. Jigen mentioned that she has been worried about her weight previously, which indicates that she cares about her appearance. Appearance Delta has blonde long, curly hair and light brown unusual eyes, with vertical lines running along the irides. She has a green tattoo of the Roman numeral Ⅰ in the centre of her forehead. She wears a black and red cloak and a turquoise blue outfit with a cut out shoulder sleeves, an exposed heart shape cut on her back, bishop sleeves and white wrist cuffs, red triangle earrings, black and red striped tights, and white long high-heeled shinobi sandals. She also has yellow lipstick and matching nail polish on her fingernails.Boruto chaper 30 cover Abilities Delta's body has been enhanced greatly by Scientific Ninja Tools to an even seemingly greater degree than Ao's were to the point where she had became a full cyborg. On her back she keeps a drone for spying purposes, which can go through the normal chakra barriers around villages undetected since it doesn't use chakra. Not only that, she can modify her legs for high speed travel, creating practical rocket legs not too different from those used by Asura Path's.Boruto chapter 30 New Era Ao Arc Delta attended a meeting held by Jigen to discuss the urgent situation relating to the missing "vessel". As Jigen dispelled the genjutsu, he voiced that they must recover the vessel at all costs. Kawaki Arc During dinner with Jigen, Delta was concerned about Koji Kashin trying to retrieve Kawaki. After listening to Jigen's reasoning, she angrily kicked away the table and demanded to know the leader's explanation for how long the vessel's recovery was taking. Delta later received permission from Jigen to check on the mission's progress herself, and report back to him if there are any issues. She joined Koji from afar and was asked by him if she brought an Outer which she confirmed that she brought Garō to retrieve Kawaki. She watched as the defiant Kawaki attacked Garō. Delta was also surprised to find out Boruto Uzumaki has a possession of Kāma. After Kawaki killed Garō and fainted from overheating, Delta felt it would be a good time to get rid of the Konoha-nin and retrieve Kawaki. Koji argued that Boruto having a Kāma warranted further observation before taking action, and that with the blimp crash, it was inevitable that the world would learn of Kara's existence. Later, she and Koji arrived at the main gates of Konohagakure to retrieve Kawaki. Delta stated that it would be difficult infiltrating. Despite her statement, she was told to stay put by Koji, who entered the village without setting anything off. Much to her dismay, she believed that Koji tricked her so he could continue the mission without her surveillance. Impatient, Delta sent a drone to search for Kawaki. After her drone found the vessel, she infiltrated the village and found Kawaki with Boruto and Himawari. She also wondered how severe her punishment should be for Kawaki. Trivia * "Delta" is the fourth letter of the Greek alphabet. References